Elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants
by Deedreyx
Summary: Cela fait 10ans qu'Ymir et Christa sont ensembles, il est temps de fonder une famille... /modern AU


_**Hello ! Me voilà de retour avec un petit yumikuri ! C'est une idée farfelue qui m'est venu comme ça un soir et elle me semblait bonne à vous partager. J'espère que vous allez aimer ma vision de ce couple ^^ Ceci est un OS. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Isayama (sauf le bébé...)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...<strong>_

**La demande**

C'était un soir de Noël qu'Ymir et Christa avaient décidé de se marier.

Après une petite fête avec tous leurs amis – Reiner compris – elles étaient tranquillement rentrées chez elles. Ymir avait un peu bu, mais pas trop elle était donc encore consciente de ce qu'elle disait et faisait.

Elles vivaient dans un appartement modeste, pas trop grand, ni trop petit pour deux personnes vivants en couple. Elles gagnaient bien leur vie, la plus grande était graphiste dans le monde du jeu vidéo et la petite était décoratrice d'intérieur. Elles pouvaient avoir un appartement plus grand mais ça leur suffisait.

La petite blonde se laissa tomber sur le lit encore vêtu de sa robe de soirée, une robe d'un rouge éclatant.

-Tu comptes dormir comme ça ? Demanda Ymir amusée

La blonde se releva et commença a se déshabiller

-Attends ne te déshabille pas tout de suite...

-Quoi ? Tu veux le faire ?

-Oui ! Enfin... Non, attends trentes secondes...

La jeune femme aux éphélides ouvrit un tiroir, en sorti quelques choses et se dirigea vers la jeune blonde. Elle lui tendit une main que celle-ci attrapa. Elle tira d'un coup sec pour que la blonde se tienne debout.

-Ymir, qu'est ce que tu fais, je suis fatiguée...

-Attends !

La grande brune mit un genou à Terre.

-Eheh, tu as bien grandi, tu es beaucoup plus grande que lorsqu'on était ado

-Tu pensais que j'allais faire 1m45 toute ma vie ?

-Ahah non

-Tu t'es baissé pour te moquer de moi ?

En vérité Christa pensait avoir compris et son cœur battait à 100km/h mais elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Ce soir tu portes une magnifique robe et moi un costard, c'est l'occasion... Christa, ça fait maintenant 10 ans que l'on est ensemble et j'ai l'impression que ça fait 10 jours, chaque jour de ma vie est plus beau en ta présence et grâce à toi je suis une meilleure personne. Je sais que parfois je peux être terrible, surtout quand je passe une mauvaise journée au boulot ou que j'ai un peu trop fait la fête, je sais que parfois je peux être vraiment chiante et dégueulasse, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine et je suis incapable de faire fonctionner une machine à laver, je suis stupide et ne réfléchi pas beaucoup. Parfois je me demande comment une fille aussi parfaite que toi peut être avec une fille aussi imparfaite que moi. Christa, je t'aime au plus profond de mon être, même ma partie la plus sombre t'aime ! J'ai vraiment énormément de chance de t'avoir, et si tu arrives à me supporter depuis toute ces années c'est peut-être parce que tu m'aimes, alors...

Ymir sorti un écrin de sa poche. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague en or.

Christa, pendant le discours d'Ymir avait déjà la larme à l'oeil mais en voyant la bague, elle fondit en larme

-Hey princesse, ne pleure pas encore, j'ai pas fini

La grande brune reprit un ton plus sérieux

-Christa, Historia, Lucy Reiss-Lenz, voulais vous devenir ma femme et faire de moi un être encore plus heureux ?

La blonde s'effondra dans les bras de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement

-Idiote ! Je ne te supporte pas depuis toute ces années...

-Hein ?!

-Laisse moi finir ma phrase ! Je ne te supporte pas parce que je n'ai pas besoin de te supporter, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, j'aime cette Ymir insupportable, c'est avec elle que je veux passer le restant de mes jours... C'est avec TOI que je veux passer le restant de mes jours ! Ymir je t'aime à la folie et si j'essaie d'être parfaite, c'est pour que tu continues à m'aimer et que tu reste à mes côtés. Je veux être celle qui restera avec toi même après la mort. Ymir je t'aime !

-Alors c'est un... oui ?

-Oui, évidemment que oui !

Ymir se mit à pleurer de joie

-Christa je t'aime

-Ymir je t'aime aussi

Elles s'embrassèrent. Leurs larmes et leurs salives se mélangèrent.

Ymir se décida enfin à retirer la robe de Christa. La blonde portait des sous-vêtement très fin, en dentelle, cela lui donnait une apparence de femme fatale.

-Oh j'aime ça ! C'est en quelle occasion ?

-Joyeux noël ! Voici ton cadeau...

Ymir se déshabilla et rejoignit sa jolie jeune femme sous les draps...

La nuit passa et Christa dit à Ymir avant de s'endormir

-Tu m'as pris de court, j'avais aussi prévu de faire ma demande ce soir...

-Eh ?...

La blonde sortit du tiroir de la table de chevet une bague.

-Regarde...

Ymir eu un petit ricanement

-Alors j'ai gagné la course eheh

-Idiote...

-Je sais... Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi

Elles s'échangèrent les anneaux et s'endormir paisiblement, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le Jour J<strong>

Elles avaient préparés ce jour pendant des mois et tout était parfait désormais.

La décoration de la salle et de la mairie avaient été faites par Christa, les robes dessinées par Ymir, les plats préparés par une des meilleurs, la grande chef Sasha Braus et la disposition des invités avait été décidé par les deux mariées... sauf la place de Reiner... celle là, c'est Ymir qui l'avait choisi, elle l'avait mis pas trop près mais elle avait fait en sorte qu'elles soient toujours dans son champ de vision, elles voulaient être sûre qu'il les voit bien, c'était une façon de lui dire « Même après 10 ans tu espérais toujours et bah maintenant mon vieux, tu peux arrêter de rêver et de te gratter, la petite princesse elle est à moi, c'est moi qu'elle aime, c'est moi qu'elle épouse, passe à autre chose vieux con ! »

Ymir arriva la première à la mairie. Elle avait choisi son meilleur ami, Bertholdt, comme témoin. Celui-ci ouvrit la portière de la voiture et invita la jeune marié à prendre son bras.

La brune, en dehors de toutes ces habitudes, portait une magnifique robe blanche qui, contre toutes attentes, la mettait en valeur. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle faisait femme.

Marchant bras dessus, bras dessous avec le grand brun, elle lui murmura quelques choses

-Oi Berthy, tu t'es remis d'hier soir ?

-Pas vraiment, j'suis complètement crevé... Mais je ne peux pas manquer ton mariage ma vieille

En effet, le soir d'avant, les deux mariées avait fêté leur enterrement de vie de jeune fille et Ymir n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle... Enfin plutôt Bertholdt, vu que c'est lui qui l'avait organisé.

_Le matin d'avant, Bertholdt avait appelé Ymir pour lui dire que ce soir était le dernier où elle pouvait faire une super soirée avec des nanas partout et qu'elle devait se préparer à passer une nuit de folie. Le grand brun avait invité Eren, Jean, Reiner et Mikasa (enfin Mikasa c'était invité toute seule, pour surveillé Eren et Jean son mari...) à faire une surprise à Ymir... des strip-teaseuses !_

_Les billets avaient plu, l'alcool avait coulé, ils s'étaient tous lâchés ! Mais notre future mariée avait eu ses limites et contrairement à certains d'entre eux, elle s'était très bien controlée, tout en s'amusant._

La seconde mariée arriva et comme tout le monde s'en doutait, elle était sublime. Armin, son témoin et un de ses ami les plus proche, vint lui ouvrir la portière et la prendre par le bras.

Christa avait choisi Armin car depuis qu'ils sont jeunes, on les confond souvent et à force ils se sont rapprochés. Evidemment elle aurait préféré avoir Sasha qui savait faire la fête mais elle l'avait choisi pour le repas et elle préférait savoir qu'elle s'occupe de la nourriture pour que le mariage soit parfait.

Avant d'entrer dans la mairie, Christa s'excusa devant Armin pour ce qui s'était passé la veille

-Ne t'inquiète pas Christa, au moins, pour une fois dans ma vie j'aurais fait ce genre de fête...

Pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Christa, Armin avait opté pour quelque chose de très soft mais ça avait dégénéré...

_Le matin d'avant, Armin avait appelé Christa pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, avec lui aux commandes, ça allait être léger et qu'Ymir n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la concurrence._

_Sur le coup ça avait rassuré Christa parce que les strip-teaseuses et compagnie c'était pas vraiment son délire mais en même temps elle voulait s'amuser donc ça l'inquiétait un peu..._

_Le soir, lorsqu'elle arriva chez Armin et qu'elle vu Levi elle eu un peu peur, elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas là pour lui apprendre à faire le ménage comme une pro... Puis elle vu Hanji à ses côtés et elle se dit que peut-être ça serait sympa._

_La soirée commença comme Armin l'avait prévu, lecture et thé mais Hanji et Christa s'ennuyait alors Hanji lui fit un clin d'oeil et Christa se leva en furie._

_-Armin ! Je m'ennuie, je veux m'amuser ! J'aime lire des livres et boire du thé mais là c'est mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Lève toi, on sort !_

_-Christa a raison ! Allez les gars debout, on sort, je connais un endroit sympa, on va s'amuser ! Je commence peut-être à devenir vieille mais je sais faire la fête ! S'exclama Hanji_

_Hanji traîna ses camarades jusqu'à une boîte de nuit branchée où Levi resta dans son coin à bouder pendant que sa femme faisait la fête sur la piste de danse, que Christa buvait des litres d'alcool et se déchaînait et qu'Armin dansait timidement tout en empêchant Christa de se déshabiller._

_La petite blonde avait été moins parfaite pendant une nuit..._

Bertholdt amena Ymir à Christa et Armin amena Christa à Ymir. Elles se contemplèrent et se complimentèrent un instant avant de marcher main dans la main jusque devant monsieur Smith, le maire de la ville.

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons procéder à la célébration du mariage de nos très chères amies Ymir et Christa, deux femmes sans qui la bien entente des voisins du quartier des vétérans ne serait pas complète. Elles sont généreuses et toujours pleine de vie

-Ouais enfin surtout Christa... Dit Ymir en rigolant

-Ne dis pas ça Ymir, répondit Erwin, sans toi, les gens de ce quartier serait aussi vigoureux et joyeux que mon adjoint Levi

Ce qui fit rire la salle sauf le concerné...

-Ces jeunes gens peuvent compter sur toi pour faire la fête et s'amuser... Bon laisse moi finir mon discours. Je disais, elles sont généreuses et toujours pleine de vie, ce sont deux amies précieuses. Elles sont aussi follement amoureuses l'une de l'autre et je n'avais jamais vu un Amour pareil avant et je me demande pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mariés avant... passons maintenant à l'échange des consentements.

Ymir, consens-tu à prendre pour épouse Christa ici présente ?

-C'est quoi cette question, bien-sûr que oui !

-Christa, consens-tu à prendre pour épouse Ymir ici présente ?

-Oui ! Répondit Christa d'une voix tremblante, la larme à l'oeil

-Voilà qui est bien ! Au nom de la loi, je vous déclare unis par le mariage ! Maintenant le bisou !

Bien évidemment elles s'embrassèrent et toute la salle se mit à pleurer... même Reiner mais lui c'était pas pour la même raison que les autres...

Après cette petite cérémonie, les invités quittèrent la mairie et les mariées sortirent juste après.

La blonde et la brune recevèrent des pétales de roses de la part de leurs amis, ce qui les fit sourire et pleurer un peu plus.

Soudain, une voiture blanche, décorée de plein de frou-frou et de babioles stupides, arriva et claxonna. C'était la voiture des mariées qui avait été préparé par les amis proches des deux jeunes femmes. Sasha les poussa à l'intérieur. Connie était au volant.

-Les filles, aujourd'hui, et seulement aujourd'hui, je suis votre chauffeur ! Alors où est ce que je vous emmène ?

-Pourquoi on a un idiot comme chauffeur ?! On va à la salle de fête, non ?! Dit Ymir

-Ouais bon ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver... On y va !

Connie démarra et le cortège suivit.

Dans les rues, les voitures claxonnait sans arrêt. Certains habitants hurlait pour le bonheur des mariées, d'autres pour que le cortège arrête de faire du ''bordel''.

Arrivé dans la salle, Bertholdt retira la robe d'Ymir, ce qui ne plu pas à Christa

-Bertholdt, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit Christa de façon effrayante

Le dit Bertholdt ne répondit pas mais Ymir semblait se laisser faire.

-Ymir ! Hurla Christa

La grande brune eu un petit ricanement.

Sous sa robe, elle portait un espèce de caleçon et une brassière.

Le brun à la taille excessive, lui tendit des vêtements. C'était un costume de mariage blanc pour homme, parfaitement taillé pour Ymir.

-Désolée Christa, mais je suis plus à l'aise comme ça...

-Ca te vas tout aussi bien mon amour...

-Contente que ça te plaise ! Répondit la fille aux éphélides avec le sourire

-Cepandant tu n'étais pas obligé de te changer devant tout le monde...

-Je voulais exposé mes abdos... Dit elle en riant

-Idiote ! Il n'y a que moi qui a le droit de les voir !

Ymir ria et pris Christa dans ses bras

-Ok, la prochaine fois j'y penserais

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien.

Le repas avait été excellent, les mariées avaient beaucoup dansés ensemble et avec les autres.

Christa avait même dansé avec Reiner, ce qui avait beaucoup rendu jalouse Ymir, surtout lorsqu'il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais elle fut rassurée lorsque juste après cette petite interaction, sa chère et tendre la regarda avec un sourire.

Pendant que Christa dansait avec Reiner, Berthy invita Ymir. Ils dansèrent ensemble un petit moment, lorsque sans qu'ils ne la voient arrivé, la blonde tira la brune par le bras et lança un regard noir à Bertholdt.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ne danse pas avec lui !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que...

-Alors dans ce cas ne danse pas avec Reiner !

-C'est quoi ton problème avec Reiner ? Pourquoi tu le déteste tant ?

-Je le détesterais moins si depuis toutes ces années il ne te tournait pas autour !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il ne me tourne pas autour

-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Il te regarde toujours amoureusement et déteste nous voir ensemble ! Ca fait plus de 10 ans que c'est comme ça

-Non j'avais jamais remarqué... Je comprends mieux maintenant... Soit je ne danserais plus avec lui mais ne danse plus si prochement avec Berth !

-Si tu ne l'as jamais remarqué c'est que tu ne t'ai jamais intéressé à lui, je suis rassurée... Mais tu es jalouse de Berthy ! Viens là que je te fasse un gros calin ! Ma petite femme d'amour !

-Ne dis pas que je suis petite !

-C'est vrai que t'es beaucoup plus grande qu'avant mais t'es toujours plus petite que moi...

Ymir serra Christa dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de sa belle.

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup grandi, avant lorsque je m'étais mon nez dans ta chevelure c'était au sommet de ton crane, maintenant je suis à l'arrière du crâne... Tu mesures combien maintenant, 1m65 ?

-Presque, 1m68... Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu le savais... Moi je sais que tu fais 1m75 !

-Et non, 1m74 ! Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu le savais... répondit Ymir sur un ton moqueur

-Idiote

Elles rièrent et retournèrent faire la fête.

A la fin de la soirée, ou plutôt en début de matinée, Ymir se mit debout sur une table et annonça :

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais dans deux heures j'ai mon avion pour ma lune de miel avec Christa ! Christa, tu dormiras dans l'avion ! Les amis, ça a était un plaisir, je vous embarquerez bien avec nous pour qu'on s'amuse d'avantage mais j'ai pas assez de sous et puis j'ai prévu des trucs en amoureuses... Mais si j'avais su que se marier c'était aussi cool, je l'aurais fait bien plutôt ! M'enfin, j'espère que quelqu'un d'autre se mariera pour qu'on puisse se réunir encore tous comme ça. Je pense que le mariage de Connie et Sasha sera pour bientôt mais je ne veux pas m'avancer.

-Non mais dis donc ! Hurla Sasha

-Tu parles du fait que le mariage c'est génial mais on verra dans quelques temps si tu diras la même chose ! Dit Jean qui fut aussitôt frappé par Mikasa

-Ferme là idiot et assume tes choix !

-Mais Ymir c'est une blague ? J'étais pas au courant et j'ai rien préparé, où va t-on ?

-Que tout le monde se calme, reprit Ymir, Sasha c'était pour rire ! Quoi que... Jean, c'est toi qui a choisi de te marier à une euh... fille comme Mikasa ! Et Christa, c'est une surprise, tes affaires sont déjà prête, allez allez, on décolle !

Bertholdt arriva avec sa voiture et claxonna pour faire signe à Ymir que tout était ok.

La grande brune descendit de la table, s'approcha de Christa, tira sur une petite ficelle sur sa robe.

Les volants de la robe tombèrent. La magnifique robe de mariée de Christa devint une élégante robe très légère.

-Qu'est ce que... ? Dit Christa très surprise

-N'oublie pas que j'ai dessiné la robe. J'avais déjà tout prévu...

Ymir prit Christa dans ses bras et l'emmena à la voiture.

Direction l'aéroport !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Une lune de miel en or<strong>

Depuis l'aéroport, Christa avait les yeux bandés, et durant tout le voyage elle avait dormi, par conséquent, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait.

Ymir traina Christa vers ce qui semblait être une voiture. La blonde fut assez réticente à monter dans le véhicule, car elle avait les yeux toujours bandé, mais la brune vint lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes.

Après vingts minutes de voyage, Christa commençait à s'impatienter...

-Bon Ymir, j'en ai marre d'avoir ce truc sur les yeux... On est où ? Je peux l'enlever ?

-On arrive dans 5min mais commence à admirer la vue... Attention tes yeux, il fait soleil...

Ymir retira lentement le bandeau des yeux de Christa... Et la lumière fut !

Christa aperçu une magnifique plage, bordée par une mer d'un bleu exaltant et où les palmiers faisaient un peu d'ombre

-Waoooow ! Ymir on est où ?!

-Bienvenue au Mexique !

-Mais on a voyagé pendant combien de temps ? J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

-C'était un vol direct, on a voyagé pendant 11h30 environ, et tu as dormi tout le long et vraiment très profondément, tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil...

-Quoi ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?!

-Rien de très important... Pourquoi tu as des choses à cacher ?

-Non pas vraiment...

-Nous sommes arrivés... Dit le chauffeur de taxi en s'efforçant de parler français

-Muchas gracias senor...

Il s'était arrêtait devant une petite maison pas très loin de la plage devant laquelle se trouvait une femme d'un certain âge, le sourire aux lèvres...

La jeune femme aux éphélides tendit son dû au chauffeur, sorti les valises du coffre et se dirigea vers la femme.

Christa, elle, était emerveillée par le paysage et suivait Ymir en silence.

-Euh... Hola ! Yo soy Ymir y euh...

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, je parle français. Dit la femme un peu moqueuse

Christa ria.

Ymir bouda.

La femme les invita à entrer dans la maison. Elles firent le tour de la petite maison et la femme leur donna les clés et leur souhaita la bienvenue au Mexique.

Dès que la femme fut parti, Christa engueula Ymir

-Ymir ! Tu es folle ! Combien ça a couté ? On a pas les moyens !

-Tututu ! Ne parles pas d'argent ! Je veux que notre lune de miel soit parfaite, alors laisse moi faire !

-Mais Ymir pense à l'avenir ! Ce que tu as dépensé là et ce qu'on va dépenser après, on ne l'aura plus pour... voilà quoi

Christa faisait évidemment référence à de potentiels enfants... Mais Ymir fit semblant d'ignorer la fin de la phrase

Christa avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants après son mariage avec la personne aimée mais Ymir avait toujours dit qu'elle elle ne voudrait jamais d'enfant, selon elle c'est ''chiant à brailler tout le temps et chier dans la couche, surtout qu'on prend soin d'eux et qu'ils nous le rendent mal''

Ymir n'aimait vraiment pas les enfants...

-Je te dis de ne pas t'en faire, je m'occupe de tout !

-Idiote ! Tu ne comprends rien...

Ymir poussa Christa sur le lit, vint se placer au dessus d'elle et lui chuchota :

-Cesse de me traiter d'idiote, je le sais mais c'est vexant quand ça vient de toi, surtout que je sais ce que je fais...

La blonde commençait à avoir peur qu'Ymir s'énerve, mais la brune se releva et tendit la main à sa bien-aimée avec un sourire

-Allez lève-toi, j'ai prévu un tas de truc !

-Ymir, je suis crevée...

-Tu parles, tu as dormi durant tout le voyage ! Allez viens, tu vas aimer !

Leur première destination annonçait la couleur, la brune traîna la blonde dans une boutique de maillot de bain...

Ymir avait choisi un maillot de main 2 pièces très simple. Christa, quand à elle, avait choisi quelques choses de plutôt coloré, un bikini rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Ceci plu beaucoup à la brunette...

Par la suite, elles se rendirent sur la plage et passèrent une excellente journée à découvrir l'eau salée de l'océan, la bronzette et les jeux de plages comme le beach volley et le frisbee, avec d'autres vacanciers qui sont ici pour les mêmes raisons qu'elles.

Le soleil se couchait, les plages se vidaient et les touristes se rendaient vers des sites plus attractif pour faire la fête mais Ymir avait prévu des choses pour son couple... La femme aux taches de rousseurs guida sa belle vers un lieu calme et tranquille où personne ne pourrait venir les déranger...

Elles regardèrent silencieusement les derniers rayons de soleil disparaitre puis Christa engagea la conversation

-Ymir, tu sais, je suis toujours inquiètes pour l'argent...

-Je te dis de ne pas t'en faire !

Christa fronça les sourcils

-Tu t'inquiètes quand même ? Bon je vais te dire comment j'ai pu obtenir cette destination... Mais ça va un peu casser le romantisme...

-Pff je m'en fiche de ça tant que je suis avec toi

-Comme tu veux... En faite je n'ai rien dépensé, quand mon patron a appris qu'on se marier, il a absolument voulu payer notre lune de miel et pour lui ça devait être absolument le Mexique, je n'ai pas pu refuser hehe Ne t'inquiètes pas, nos futurs enfants auront un avenir...

La dernière phrase d'Ymir avait attiré toute l'attention de Christa, elle venait de parler de potentiels futurs enfants !

-Nos enfants ?

-Oui j'ai bien réfléchi à ça, je pense qu'en avoir avec toi n'est pas une mauvaise idée et …

Ymir n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Christa étaient en contact avec les siennes

-Wow, je vois que tu approuve mais laisse moi finir de t'exposer mes projets

-Tout ce que tu veux ! Raconte moi tout !

-Marco

-Marco ?!

-Tu ne trouves pas que Marco et moi on se ressemble plutôt pas mal ?

-Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez tout les deux une peau mate et des petites taches de rousseur... Tu penses que... ?

-Oui, je pense qu'il pourrait être le père de notre bébé...

-Mais Marco, c'est le type désesperement amoureux de Jean, le mari de Mikasa

-Raison de plus, on fait une bonne action et ça nous arrange les choses, je suis sûre qu'il sera content d'avoir une petite famille et puis il pourra être notre ''baby-sitter''

-Ymir, je t'aime

-Je savais que tu approuverait

-Mais maintenant, il faut voir avec lui...

-On verra ça quand on rentrera, d'abord passons une bonne lune de miel

Après ça, les deux jeunes femmes prirent un dernier bain, nue, avant de rentrer, prendre une douche et s'adonner à des plaisirs de couple...

Les jours d'après, Christa profita pleinement de ces petites vacances avec sa femme, visite de l'ile des femmes, entente avec les habitants et les commerçants, plongé sous-marine, …

Lorsque la semaine fut achevée, il était temps de retrouver le quartier des vétérans... Et de parler avec Marco !

Christa était pressée et l'était toujours autant après 10h de voyage...

-Ymir, Ymir, Ymir, dépêche toi, on va chez Marco

-Mais on vient d'arriver ! Il faut défaire les valises !

-On fera ça plus tard ! Allez ! S'il te plaît, pour moi

La blonde faisait les yeux doux à Ymir

-Ooook, allons voir Marco

Marco vivait juste en face, il suffisait de traverser la rue et de sonner. Christa fut la première arrivée chez le brun. Elle lui avait apporté un petit cadeau, souvenir du Mexique, il ne fallait pas arriver les mains vides, surtout pour quelque chose de cette importance.

Marco ouvrit la porte, il portait un de ses pulls à carreaux moche que seul les riches ont, et il avait son sourire angélique habituel.

-Bonjour Christa, alors vous êtes enfin rentrées ? Le quartier n'était plus aussi joyeux sans vous

-Bonjour Marco, merci du compliment. Tiens un petit cadeau

-Merci, ça va rejoindre ma collection. Ymir n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si si, elle arrive

On appercu de l'autre côté de la rue, Ymir venir vers eux.

-S'lut Bodt

-Bonjour Ymir ! Entrez donc boire un thé... Répondit t'il avec toujours ce même sourire qui inspire joie et bonne humeur

-Pour moi c'est plutôt café, s'il te plaît

-D'accord, asseyez vous donc

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur la banquette et Marco alla préparer du thé et un café pour Ymir. Lorsqu'il revint, ils commencèrent à discuter.

-Alors racontez moi, comment c'est passé votre lune de miel ?

-Très bien, nous étions au Mexique...

Christa raconta leur lune de miel.

-Et on a décidé d'avoir des enfants. En faite, on voudrait que le père ressemble un peu à Ymir et...

-Bon je ne vais pas passer par quatres chemins, Marco, on voudrait que tu sois le père

-Ymir ! Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on annonce comme ça, il faut y aller doucement !

-Ne vous disputez pas ! J'en serais ravi...

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Christa

-Je savais qu'il serait d'accord ! T'es un mec cool Bodt !

-Merci du compliment mais Ymir, appel moi juste Marco s'il te plaît

-D'accord Marco ! Bon bah fêtons ça mon pote !

-Je vais chercher le champagne des grandes occasions

Christa se jeta au cou d'Ymir et laissa une petite larme couler sur son visage

-Hey ne pleure pas, je t'avais dit qu'il serait d'accord

-Ymir, je suis tellement heureuse avec toi !

-Moi aussi Christa

Elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement quand Marco revint

-Allez les filles, il est temps de boire un coup

Ce soir là, il avait fait la fête avant les longues démarches qui allait suivre...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Friedrich<strong>

Les 9mois de grossesse de Christa arrivait à leur terme et elle ne devait plus tarder à accoucher. En faite, le bébé était prévu pour dans deux semaines et elles avaient choisi de ne pas connaître le sexe du bébé avant la naissance.

Cela faisait déjà quelque temps que la blonde avait pris des congés et qu'Ymir était seule à travailler (et faire des heures supplémentaires) pour subvenir à leur besoin et pour satisfaire les crises de femme enceinte de sa chère et tendre.

Marco avait lui aussi était très présent, il avait consacré un tiers de ses revenues aux deux jeunes femmes car Christa était très exigeante et il voulait qu'elle et le bébé aillent bien puis Ymir faisait beaucoup aussi et il voulait l'épauler, après tout il était devenu l'ami d'Ymir et les amis s'entraide.

J'ai dit que le bébé était prévu pour dans deux semaines ? Et bien il avait décidé d'arriver à l'avance...

Ymir travaille tantôt à la maison, pour les différents croquis et tantôt dans les locaux de l'entreprise pour utiliser les logiciels graphique, et cette fois ci elle était derrière son bureau quand tout à coup elle reçu un appel de Christa

_-Allo mon amour, ça se passe bien à la maison ?_

_-YMIR ! LE BEBE ARRIVE !_

_-QUOI ?! Il était prévu pour dans 2 semaines !_

_-IL S'EN FOUT DES PREVISIONS ! JE SUIS AVEC LES POMPIERS_

_-Ok ok ok, pas de panique... JE PANIQUE !_

_-Ymir calme toi et rejoins moi à l'hôpital... ET DEPECHE TOI !_

_-Ok j'arrive le plus vite possible_

Christa raccrocha

-Les gars faut que j'y aille le bébé arrive !

-Ymir fonce ! On prévient le chef ! Dit un de ses collègues

-Bravo Ymir ! Dit un autre collègue

Ymir pris à toute vitesse ses affaires et monta dans la voiture. Elle tenta de passer par des raccourcis et arriva à l'hôpital sans se faire attraper par la police pour ces excès de vitesse.

La grande brune entra en trombe et questionna les infirmières.

-Ma femme, où est ma femme ? Elle est sur le point d'accoucher !

-Calmez-vous monsieur, donnez moi le nom de votre femme

-Monsieur ? Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un homme ? Rah laissé tomber... Ma femme s'appel Christa Reiss-Lenz !

-J'ai trouvé, laissez moi vous conduire

-Depechez-vous ! Courez !

L'infirmière conduit une Ymir pressé et stressé jusqu'à une Christa sur le point d'accoucher.

-Christa tu es là

-Ymir tu es enfin arrivée...

-Vous êtes ? Demanda le médecin

-C'est ma femme ! Répondit Christa

-Oh et bien euh rassurez là et parlez lui pour atténuer la douleur... Infirmière, filez lui une blouse et un masque !

-Ok ma chérie ça va aller je suis là, ça va aller, prends ma main.

Pendant que le médecin faisait accoucher Christa, Ymir devait supporter Christa qui lui hurler après pour se déchainez et qui lui serrez la main vraiment très fort.

Après un long effort, le bébé était enfin là !

-Mesdames, c'est un garçon !

-Un garçon ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je vais pouvoir jouer au football avec lui et pas besoin de trop faire les boutiques et de lui démeler les cheveux le matin ! Dit Ymir les larmes aux yeux

-Ymir, je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse

L'infirmière mis le bébé dans les bras d'Ymir

-Regarde Christa c'est notre enfant, c'est notre fils

-Oui Ymir

-Eheh, je confirme c'est un garçon, il a un petit asticot... Coucou toi, je suis Ymir, ta maman, et ça c'est Christa, ton autre maman, va voir Christa

Ymir passa le nouveau-né à la blonde mais celui ci se mit à pleurer et Ymir paniqua

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je lui ai fait mal ? Qu'est qu'il faut faire ?

-Calmez-vous, il a probablement faim... Dit l'infirmière à Ymir

-Ok, ça mange quoi un bébé ?

-Ymir, tu es bête, les nouveaux-nés prennent le lait au sein...

-Y'a du lait dans les seins ? J'ai jamais remarqué

-Non Ymir, seulement lorsqu'on a un bébé

-Je vois...

L'infirmière regardait Ymir d'un drôle de façon mais passa à autre chose

-Comment souhaitez-vous appeler votre fils ?

-Nous souhaitons d'abord nous entretenir avec le père, c'est grâce à lui qu'il est là

-Je l'ai appelé, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

Marco arriva à ce moment là, il avait des fleurs pour Christa, un t-shirt ''super maman'' pour Ymir et un pyjama ''j'ai la meilleure famille'' pour le bébé.

La brune prit le brun dans ses bras

-Marco ! C'est un garçon !

-Génial ! C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

-Oui c'est super ! Maintenant il lui faut un nom et comme tu es le père, tu as ton mot à dire, fais ta proposition

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pensais que tu ne me laisserais pas choisir et je n'ai pas trop réfléchi...

-Marco t'es bête...

-Tu sais Marco, Ymir est parfois dur mais n'est pas un monstre... Dit Christa

-Désolé, j'ai été bête... Tu pensais à quoi toi Ymir ?

-Moi j'ai pensé à Frédéric... et toi Christa ?

-Moi je pense comme toi...

-Pas mal, mais tu m'as donné une idée, Christa est allemande donc on peut lui donner un nom allemand comme Friedrich, pour rester dans le même ton que frédéric...

-Mais tu sais que ça me plaît ça !

-J'aime beaucoup aussi, comme ça on retrouve les goûts d'Ymir et mes origines... C'est très bien

-Je suis content d'avoir eu une bonne idée pour une fois...

-Infirmière ! Notre fils s'appellera Friedrich. Freddy, bienvenue dans ta famille !

_**Fin**_


End file.
